Together
by lunastars
Summary: "Mama says it's bed now." When Jack looked up at him Brian pouted a little and nodded. "I know, it sucks, but are you going to argue with her?" - One-Shot


**A/N: **_so, a few people recently have asked me about doing something Mia/Brian related and I also had people months ago asking me to. I know a couple of those people wanted a longer/multi-chapter piece but I hope this one does for now :)_

_This can technically be set after another one-shot of mine called 'The Thrill' but it's not super important to read that._

* * *

><p>Mia paced the room, trying her best not to worry too much. She thought she was going to snap just as she heard the sound of the front door clicking open. She practically ran through the house towards it and stopped dead in the living room as everyone filed in.<p>

She counted everyone off and subtly checked them over. Everyone seemed to be okay but she didn't stop her worrying until Brian stepped into the house. He was the last to do so and when she caught sight of him she ran right towards him.

"Hey, I'm okay," he told her as he caught her and hugged her close.

"I heard what happened to the bus…"

"We had it covered," he assured as he glanced over at Letty. "Isn't that right, Let?"

"I brought him back like I said I would," Letty agreed.

She and Mia shared a smile before the latter looked away. "I know things have changed now but please don't worry me like that again or at least give me a break."

Brian tried not to smile as he nodded his head in agreement and kissed the top of hers. "Where's Jack?"

"In his room," she said, pulling away from him finally. "You're lucky. Another twenty minutes and I would have put him to bed."

"Thanks for keeping him up."

Brian kissed her once before heading upstairs. He took them two at a time until he reached the top and then he moved quietly towards Jack's room. When he opened it up Jack didn't even blink or look in his direction, he just continued to play. Carefully and as quietly as he could Brian made his way over and crouched down near where Jack was playing. As Jack pushed the little red car along Brian flicked the cop car so it rolled after him.

"No!" Jack squealed as he pushed the red car faster.

As Brian chuckled Jack finally looked up, just seeming to realise it was him who had pushed the car. He let go of the red car completely and shakily got up into a standing position. He held out his arms excitedly as he walked towards Brian.

"You're getting good at that," Brian said happily as he caught Jack and lifted him up to set him down again in his lap.

Jack didn't say anything just placed his hands on either side of Brian's which were pushed together. He didn't really say much, just the odd word but it was _something_ and he was walking pretty well now. The slightest thing about Jack made Brian feel really proud but he was particularly proud now.

"Mama says it's bed now." When Jack looked up at him Brian pouted a little and nodded. "I know, it sucks, but are you going to argue with her?"

Maybe he had just been talking to him for too long but Brian swore he saw Jack shake his head 'no' a little.

"Yeah, me neither," Brian chuckled softly as he stood up, bringing Jack with him. "Soon we can tag team her, don't worry."

"Don't worry about what?"

He turned around to see Mia leaning in the doorway, a brow raised in suspicion. "Father, son plotting time, no women allowed."

"Oh," she said, a little bit too dramatically. "Well I'm going to have to interrupt boy time."

As she stepped into the room Brian turned around and leaned his head down towards Jack. "Busted."

As Jack smiled Brian lowered him into the cot. Mia came up beside him and spoke to Jack gently until he started to drift off a little. When he started to struggle to keep his eyes open she began to tuck him in.

"Do you ever think about more of them?" Brian asked as he switched on the mobile above the cot.

"All the time," Mia said as she finished tucking Jack in and stepped back.

Brian grinned as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She folded her arms on top of his. "How many?" he asked her softly as he kissed her neck. "One more? Two? Five?"

"Whoa," she laughed softly as she turned around in his arms. "Five?"

"I'm ambitious," he shrugged with a grin.

She shook her head at him but she was smiling. "Maybe when our lives really do settle down, until then keep your ideas of five more kids to yourself."

He leaned in and kissed her light on the lips. "Things will work out. I'm always going to come back and one day when I come back it'll be for good. That'll be it. Just you, Jack and a boring 9 to 5 job to focus on."

Mia smiled at him before he leaned in and kissed her. After everything, all the back and forward between the safe life and the dangerous one, she still believed him. She did because they were going to fight for it together.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


End file.
